Kiss of Death, Kiss of Life
by Leeman
Summary: Who is the mysterious figure? What are the consequences of a few harmless rumors, and what will they spell out for our favorite martial artist?
1. "Rumors"

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma «, and I'm not making any profit off of this story.   
  
Author's notes: Well, this is my first attempt at a Ranma « fan fic. I've only seen up to the end   
of the third season at this point, and so this is basically the setting of the story. Also, this is the   
first chapter of my tale, and there will be more chapters coming in the near future. Remember,   
words between *...* are the thoughts of a character. Well, I'm going to give this a shot, so bear   
with me. Oh, and I haven't started my promised Love Hina fan fic yet, but I've done some more   
planning on it for those who are interested in it. Anyway, on to the ficcie!   
  
Kiss of Death, Kiss of Life   
by Leeman   
  
Ranma Saotome awoke to the unmistakable, angry voice of his fiancee, Akane Tendou.   
"Ranma! We're going to be late again!"   
"Just let me sleep a bit longer," the young man answered groggily.   
"Ranma! Get up now!"   
"Okay. Okay. Just let me get dressed!" Akane left the room, and Ranma quickly threw   
on his favorite red shirt and black pants. He slipped on his socks and shoes and grabbed his   
backpack which was waiting for him inside of his closet door. He ran into the bathroom and gave   
himself a quick glance before heading out with the furious, purple-haired girl whom he promptly   
called uncute for the first time that day. Normally, he had already said it five times by then, but   
his energy was lower due to a lack of food which his stomach moaned about audibly on a few   
occasions on their trek towards Furinkan High School.   
"Prepare to die!" Ranma heard the familiar shout and sighed. Just before an incredibly   
heavy, red umbrella could make impact his head, he ducked and swept his attacker's feet out from   
under him.   
"Not today Ryouga. I'm too hungry to fight!" Ranma pleaded.   
"You will pay! You stole my lunch last week, and I've been hunting you down ever since!   
I've been through Hell, and it's all your fault! Die!"   
Ranma ducked as Ryouga swiped at his head with his umbrella once more. A furious   
barrage of incoming swipes ensued, but Ranma was barely able to stay ahead of his hot-headed   
rival. Unbeknownst to the two battling teenagers, a pair of dark eyes narrowed as they took in   
the scene before them. "Hmm...he's not half bad, and his aura is incredible for someone so   
young. He may prove to be worthy of being my pupil," whispered the mysterious figure watching   
the battle from a nearby tree.   
"This is the end of the line, Ranma!" Ryouga pointed his umbrella at Ranma's throat as he   
was backed into a large, telephone poll. Ranma smiled and a mischievous gleam sparkled in his   
eyes.   
"Chest nuts roasting on an open fire!" shouted Ranma as he unleashed his powerful,   
lighting-fast attack. Ryouga was showered with a rain of fists as Ranma hit him so frequently that   
it felt as if he had twenty fists pounding him at once. Ryouga was sent flying backwards into   
another telephone pole which shattered upon impact. It groaned and swayed before it came   
crashing down. Ranma leapt forward and grabbed his rival just before the pole crushed him to   
death. "Phew! You really need to learn to calm down, Ryouga. One of these days, you're going   
to end up six feet under. You're head maybe hard enough to shatter bricks, but it does have a   
limit to what it can take." Ryouga groaned and rubbed his head.   
"Did you really have to hit me so hard?"   
"Sorry, I guess I did get a bit carried away, but you did pin me down into a corner."   
"One of these days, Ranma, I swear I'll defeat you."   
"Not in this life time, but if you practice really hard, you might stand a chance in the next   
one," Ranma said with a crooked grin. Ryouga growled and forced himself to his feet.   
"Are you okay, Ryouga?" Akane asked with a concerned look on her face as she walked   
around the corner where she had ran to once the two boys had started fighting.   
"I...I'll be o...okay, Akane. It's just a few scratches."   
"Ranma! What have you done to him to make him so angry at you now!? Why do you   
always have to pick fights with people who are weaker than you?" Ryouga mentally cursed at   
himself for his disgrace in front of his beloved Akane, but said nothing.   
"Why is it always my fault? I didn't do anything to him!"   
"Yeah right. You're just a stinkin' pervert who likes to pick on weaker people. Well, I'm   
not afraid of you!" With one kick, she launched him high into the sky.   
"Akane...I...I can take care of myself. I have to leave now. Farewell," he broke into a   
run, and Akane watched him go with more than just a hint of sadness in her eyes.   
The figure who had been watching the odd scene smiled. "Ranma," it whispered with a   
smile, "You've intrigued me." The figure leapt high into the sky and disappeared into thin air.   
  
*Why! Why must she look down upon me with such pity?! Akane, I can't stand having   
you pity me. This is all Ranma's fault, and I'll get him sooner or later!* A tear rolled down   
Ryouga's cheek. "Akane," he whispered softly as he ran onwards to any place that wasn't   
Nerima. *I will train harder this time, and I will defeat Ranma on my honor as a martial artist!*   
  
The dripping wet figure of a young man trudged down the halls of Furinkan High towards   
the cafeteria. He had landed in a pond after being launched like a rocket by Akane's kick, and he   
had to run home to get some hot water poured on him to turn him back into a male before he   
could return to school. *Why does that uncute girl always take Ryouga's side?* He sighed as he   
pushed open the double doors to the cafeteria. A mob of students had already surrounded the   
cafeteria's food outlet and was shouting and screaming at the two women at the counter who   
were scrambling to sort out all of their meals. Ranma's stomach growled loudly, and a new   
determination sparked in his eyes. He leapt high into the air, over the students, and landed on the   
counter. He snatched a sandwich so quickly that no one even saw him move his arm, and he back   
flipped over the mob and landed squarely on his feet. He ripped the paper off of his soon to be   
salvation, and he gobbled it down. Ukyou watched him with a smile on her face. She had made   
extra okonomiyaki to sell, and what better person to sell it to than her own ravenous fiancee?   
"Ran-chan, would you like some okonomiyaki?" She said with a sweet smile as she   
approached him. His eyes widened, and he began drooling.   
"Okonomiyaki!" He shouted with glee. She handed him a medium-sized dish, and he   
wolfed it down like a man who hadn't eaten in ages. Stars filled his eyes.   
"Ucchan! This is awesome! Do you have any more?" She smiled anime style and handed   
him four more servings all of which disappeared within seconds. "Thank you! You've saved my   
life!" He wrapped his arms around her and bear hugged her. He spun her around twice before   
gently sitting her back down. By then, her cheeks had fully flushed, and she whacked him with   
her large spatula in embarrassment. He groaned and rubbed his head.   
"Ucchan, why do you always have to clobber me with that?"   
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She ran forward and examined the spot where she hit him. He found   
himself blushing a bit because of her closeness, and he quickly put some space between himself   
and her.   
"Thanks for the food. You're the best!" He said as the lunch bell rang. He headed off to   
his next class leaving a starry-eyed Ukyou behind. *Maybe I won't charge him for the meal after   
all,* she thought to herself as a warm smile adorned her blushing face. Unfortunately for Ranma,   
the whole cafeteria had watched the entire scene play out with an avid interest. Rumors quickly   
began floating around, and it didn't take long for a certain young woman to hear the news.   
  
Akane growled with anger as her friend spilled out the whole scene between Ranma and   
Ukyou in the cafeteria with several exaggerations.   
Ranma sneezed as he walked into his next class. *Hmm...I wonder what brought that on.*   
He shrugged his shoulders to himself as he made his way to his seat and sat down.   
Akane fumed with rage as she stormed down the hallways towards the school's front exit.   
*I should drag that jerk out of class and beat the stuffing out of him!* Despite the loss of most of   
her control when she became this furious, she still maintained a thread of it, and she used every   
strand of that thread to stop herself from carrying out her evil visions.   
By the time she reached home, Akane had left a trail of destruction and most of her anger   
had dissipated. It was replaced by sadness and a longing to shed her tears alone in her room. She   
walked into her house, past Kasumi, and straight up into her bedroom without uttering a single   
word.   
"Oh my. I wonder what's wrong with Akane," Kasumi said with concern apparent in her   
voice and features.   
"Hmm...I wonder if it has anything to do with Ranma," Souun mused while rubbing his   
chin.   
"It's possible," added Genma while matching Souun's movements down to the finest   
detail subconsciously.   
  
Ranma stood waiting impatiently at the gates of the school for Akane to come walking   
out, but she was late today. "Hello, Ran-chan."   
"Hey Ucchan."   
"Would you...um...like to go to my restaurant for some more okonomiyaki? As famished   
as you were earlier, I know you have to still be hungry." He smirked.   
"How much will it cost me?"   
"It'll be my treat today." He nearly face faulted, but he was able to stop himself.   
"Sure. Let's go!" They left walking side by side while a few nosy students whispered to   
each other from behind a bush.   
  
Ranma sighed contentedly as he swallowed the last bite of his fifth serving of   
okonomiyaki. He patted his stomach and rested his the back of his arms. "That was really good.   
You're the best cook I know."   
"You really think so?"   
"Yeah, of course."   
"I'm glad," she said with a genuine, bright smile.   
"You are acting a bit weird, though. Why are you being so nice to me?" She blushed a bit   
and pushed her fingers together nervously.   
"Well...umm..." *No! I can't just tell him that. What if he laughs at me or thinks I'm   
pathetic?* He chuckled to himself, but it was loud enough for her to hear. She narrowed her eyes   
at him. "What's so funny?"   
"Uhh...nothing. I was just thinking that you're really cute when you get nervous, but you   
don't have anything to be nervous about. You're my best buddy, and you can tell me anything   
you want." The last sentence hit her harder than Ranma could ever hope to throw a punch. She   
knew he thought of her as his best friend, but why couldn't she get it through to him that she   
wasn't content with that role? She wanted to be more than friends, but she didn't have the   
courage to tell him. *I have to think of something quickly, or else I'll humiliate myself.*   
"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie, but I thought it would look   
bad if I asked you." He was clearly amused by this, and he didn't hide it at all. After he finished   
laughing, he smiled.   
"Sure, there's going to be a new martial arts feature on today, and if we hurry, we could   
get there before it starts."   
"Okay, just let me close down the restaurant, and we can go."   
"Is there anything I can do to help?"   
"Turn off the stove, and lock up the doors. We'll go out the back way." She gathered up   
her cooking utensils, locked her money in her safe, and grabbed her large spatula without thinking   
about it, while he completed his tasks.   
"Is it really necessary to lug that thing around with you? It would be very uncomfortable   
in a theater seat." She sweatdropped.   
"Oops, I'm just so used to taking it with me that I just grab it without thinking about it."   
She laid it down in its resting place, and she and Ranma ran out the back way and towards the   
theater.   
Ukyou was lagging a bit behind Ranma, and he noticed that their shadows were creeping   
further apart. He slowed down and waited for her to catch up to him. "Don't tell me your   
getting out of shape."   
"Sorry about that, but I think I trained a bit too much yesterday, and I'm paying for it   
today."   
"Oh, I hate it when that happens. Do you want me to carry you?" She blushed madly and   
turned away from him.   
"Come on, I don't bite. Just hop onto my back. We'll miss the start of the movie at this   
rate." Her cheeks grew as red as ripe tomatoes, but she managed to latch onto him without him   
noticing her blush. He slipped his arms under her knees and took off as fast as he could. He   
found it difficult to maneuver around the people walking and riding bicycles, and an idea occurred   
to him. He suddenly leapt up onto the top of a building and flew across the city, rooftop by   
rooftop. Ukyou was scared at first, but she soon found it to be a lovely, breathtaking experience.   
She was with the man she loved and flying through the air. She normally would hate to be at the   
complete mercy of another, but Ranma was different. She felt as free as a hawk soaring over the   
landscape, and her closeness to Ranma warmed her soul to the core. The cool breeze, and the   
pinkish orange sky created the most romantic setting she could ever imagine. She sighed joyously   
and rested her head on her arm next to Ranma's head.   
Ranma could feel her breath on his face, and his cheeks began to flush. He became very   
sensitive to her body being pressed against his, and it sent chills down his spine. He could smell   
the faint aroma of okonomiyaki emanating from her flowing, reddish brown hair, and he tensed up   
subconsciously. Ukyou could feel him tensing up, and she became curious. "Ran-chan, what's   
wrong? Why did you get so tense all of a sudden?"   
"Uhh...well...you see..." *Damn, what can I tell her? I can't just tell her that it's because   
she's so close to me. She'll just call me a pervert and end up beating the crap out of me.* "Your   
hair was tickling my ear," he sputtered out nervously.   
"Oh, sorry 'bout that." She pulled her head back away from him.   
"You don't have to move if you were comfortable. I really don't mind." His face was   
growing redder, but she didn't notice.   
"You sure?"   
"Y...yeah."   
"Okay." She put her head back on her arm, and she nuzzled her cheek against his. His   
toes curled up and more shivers trickled down his spine. His heart began to race, and he could   
feel the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. *What's wrong with me? It's just Ucchan.   
There's no reason for me to start acting like some kind of weirdo.* He tried to control his   
breathing to force himself to calm down, but it wasn't working very well. Fortunately, the theater   
came into view, and with two more powerful leaps, he landed right in front of the entrance.   
Ukyou couldn't hide her disappointment when they arrived, and she was noticeably   
reluctant to let go of him and vice versa. Finally, Ranma snapped out of his zoned out state and   
he let her legs drop to the ground. "Ucchan, we're here." She let go of him faster than a chunk   
of red-hot iron, and she turned her face from him to conceal yet another blush.   
  
Akane sat in her room staring at the wall. *That dummy! I bet he's out with her right   
now. Well, I hope he's happy!* She grabbed her pillow and chugged it as hard as she could at the   
wall. There was a knock at the door, and she was drawn out of her thoughts. "Who is it?"   
"It's me, Akane," Kasumi replied. "May I come in?"   
"It's not locked." Kasumi turned the handled and entered the room carrying a tray of food   
from dinner.   
"Are you sure your okay, Akane?" Kasumi smiled reassuringly as her younger, teary-eyed   
sister looked up at her.   
"No! I'm not! That jerk scooped Ukyou up in his arms right in the middle of the cafeteria   
and kissed her!"   
"Oh dear. I really thought he wasn't that kind of guy."   
"It doesn't surprise me. He's a pervert and a jerk."   
"I know that your very upset right now, Akane, but you can't neglect your health. Please   
try to eat something and get some rest."   
"It shouldn't bother me this much, but no matter how many times I tell myself that, it still   
hurts. Why?"   
"Even though you're not willing to admit it, you have feelings for him. It always hurts   
when someone you love betrays you."   
"He really didn't betray me, though. She's his fiancee as well, and so is Shampoo. I just   
thought that he and I had something special. I should have known better."   
"Just try to relax and eat your food. Everything will be okay."   
"Thank you, Kasumi."   
"I'll be up to get your tray later."   
"Okay."   
  
Ranma and Ukyou carefully squeezed through the narrow row of occupied seats in order   
to grab the two empty seats on the end. They managed to get through without stepping on   
anyone's toes or causing them to spill anything, and they sat down. They had one large popcorn   
bag to share between them, and Ranma had a large soda, and Ukyou had a medium iced tea. The   
previews were already playing by the time they had made it into the theater, and they were lucky   
to get to their seats just before the feature presentation. "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon is   
supposed to be one of the best martial arts films made," Ranma whispered.   
"I guess we'll find out if that's true or not, won't we?" He smiled, and they turned their   
attentions to the film.   
  
"That was great!" Ukyou declared as they exited the theater.   
"Yeah, I really enjoyed it. Of course, I could take any of them in a fight."   
"I wouldn't doubt it."   
"Wow, that movie lasted longer than I thought. Do you know what time it is?"   
"No, I don't have a watch."   
"Me either. Well, it is dark out, and the movie lasted around three hours, so I'm going to   
guess it's around 9:00 p.m."   
"Yeah, it's getting pretty late."   
"D...do you want a ride home?" She grinned widely.   
"I don't really want to burden you."   
"Don't worry. You're not heavy, you're Ucchan," he declared with a goofy smile.   
"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you, why not?"   
"Hop on." She climbed on his back, and he leapt upwards toward the starlit heavens.   
This time there was no need to rush, and he took his time. "It's a beautiful night."   
"Yeah. I haven't seen this many stars since I left China." Ranma noticed that Ukyou was   
shivering a bit.   
"Are you cold," he asked with obvious concern in his voice.   
"It is a little chilly."   
"Damn, we should have brought some jackets."   
"It's okay. You're very warm as it is." She snuggled up to him, and he felt an all too   
familiar warmth creep up in his cheeks.   
The lights of Tokyo could clearly be seen in their glory from their vantage point. It really   
was a beautiful city at night, and its aura was awe-inspiring. It was a place of power, love, hate,   
birth, death, and life. It harbored paupers living on the streets, and rich business men living in   
monstrous apartments. "Ran-chan, do you think we could leap on the tops of skyscrapers like   
these houses someday?"   
"Sure. That sounds like fun, but don't you think it would be a tad bit scary though?"   
"Nah. Not as long as it's your back I'm riding on." A bright smile crept upon his lips, and   
he felt incredibly happy for the first time in ages. He hadn't been this happy since he was a   
child...a child playing with his best friend, Ucchan. Back then, he thought she was a boy, and he   
used to have a lot of fun playing with her. He would always take some okonomiyaki from her   
father's cart, and she would always come after him. Then, they would fight and wrestle around,   
and when they had exhausted their energy, they would sit on hilltops and take naps side by side or   
talk about various things. Both of them were very young back then, but those were the best times   
of his life. He thought back to the time his father had asked him if he liked okonomiyaki or   
Ucchan better, and he chose okonomiyaki. *If I could go back in time, I would pick Ucchan. My   
life would have been much better if I had, but I didn't grasp the importance of Dad's question   
back then.*   
  
Ranma landed gently, yet firmly in the back entranceway of The Ucchan. He let go of   
Ukyou's legs, and she slid off of his back very slowly. She smiled. "Thank you for taking me out   
with you tonight, Ran-chan."   
"It was my pleasure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."   
"Yeah. Goodnight."   
"Goodnight." He waved bye and took off running. She watched him go with an adoring   
smile on her face. She closed the door after he disappeared from her view, and she sighed   
happily. *Even though he will never admit it, tonight was our first date. Maybe there's a chance   
for us after all.* She began getting ready to turn in for the night all the while daydreaming about   
what the future might hold if Ranma were to become her husband.   
  
*I spent about an hour taking her home, so I'm guessing it's around 10:00 p.m. now. I   
imagine everyone will be getting ready for bed or in bed. I'd better be quiet just incase anyone is   
asleep.* Ranma jumped off of the wall he was walking on and landed in front of the dojo and stole   
up to the front door and found it to be locked. *Damn. I guess I'd better go around back.* He   
crept around the building and tried the backdoor, only to find it locked as well. He leapt up onto   
the roof and made his way to his room's window. Luckily, it wasn't locked, and he opened it up   
and slid in. It was completely dark inside, and he felt along the wall until he could find the light   
switch. Once he found it, he clicked on. He turned around to see Souun Tendou and his pops   
glaring daggers into him with their arms crossed in a menacing fashion. "Umm...what's going   
on?"   
"You know very well what's going on here, boy," Genma growled.   
"So, you think you could just walk all over your engagement to my Akane and get away   
with it?" Souun rasped.   
"What are you guys talking about?"   
"Don't play dumb. We know what you've done, boy."   
"I haven't done anything. I really don't know what you're talking about."   
"Oh yes you do. You didn't think that we would hear about you kissing your so-called   
'friend' right in the middle of the cafeteria and then dating her behind my little Akane's back?"   
"What kind of an idiot do you take us for?"   
"Woah, hold on a minute. First of all, I didn't kiss anyone in any cafeteria, and secondly, I   
didn't go on a 'date' with anyone. I just went to see a movie with my buddy."   
"Half the school says you did kiss Ukyou in the cafeteria, and some of Akane's friends   
saw you two at the movies, and they said that you were giving her a ride on your back."   
"I never kissed anyone! Ukyou fed me when I was starving to death, and I gave her a bear   
hug in the cafeteria! I also gave her a ride to the movies on my back because she had trained too   
hard yesterday, and she was sore. We were in a hurry to make it to the movies before the film   
started, and it was the fastest way for us to get there! I don't know who's starting ugly rumors   
about us, but Ucchan is my best buddy. She is not my girlfriend!"   
"Hmm...Saotome, what do you think?"   
"I think we should teach him a lesson, Tendou."   
"Exactly what I was thinking," he said with an evil smile. The cracked their knuckles and   
Ranma gulped.   
  
Ranma awoke that morning with a splitting headache. His left eye had a familiar black   
circle around it where a fist connected squarely. He also had a few other cuts and bruises in   
various places. *Damn, did they really have to hit me so hard? I didn't do anything, and yet I'm   
always getting into trouble for stuff like this.* He dragged himself out of bed, and ran through his   
morning routine. *Hmm...Akane didn't wake me up, so I guess I'm up before her today.* He   
headed out into the living room once he was finished, but he saw that everyone had already eaten,   
and Akane and Nabiki were no where to be found. "Where's Akane?" He asked casually.   
"She and Nabiki left for school about an hour ago," Kasumi replied while washing dishes.   
"What!? Why didn't they wake me up?"   
"Akane is very upset with you right now."   
"Oh man. Why does this always have to happen to me?" *Damn, I'm going to have to   
skip breakfast again!* "Well, I'm going to head to school now."   
"Have a good day," Kasumi said happily as she finished scrubbing her last dish.   
"You too." He took off running once he was out the door. He ran at a very quick pace,   
and it didn't take him long to reach the entrance of his high school. He ran inside just as the bell   
for the first class to end rang. His stomach growled in protest of not being filled, but he shrugged   
it off as he made his way to his next class. The only class he shared with Akane was first period,   
so he didn't have to worry about tasting her wraith until after school. He sighed as he walked in   
the door and took a seat at his desk. *It's going to be a long day.*   
  
The bell for third period ended, and Ranma shot out of his chair like a rocket and rushed   
to the cafeteria. A mob had already formed at the lunch line, but another squeal of protest from   
his empty stomach was all the encouragement he needed as he prepared to leap forward and   
snatch a meal. "Hey Ran-chan!" A familiar voice called out to him just as he tensed up for his   
daring leap. He turned around quickly to see Ukyou waiving at him. He smiled and waived back.   
"Hey Ucchan. What's up?"   
"Would you like some lunch? Don't worry. It's on me."   
"Boy would I! I didn't get to eat any breakfast today either because no one woke me up   
to get around for school, and I'm starving!" She chuckled.   
"You're always starving. I brought a lot of okonomiyaki with me today though, so it   
should keep you satisfied for the rest of the school day."   
"Thank you!" She handed him a large lunch box that she had stored in her locker earlier   
this morning.   
"Ran-chan, I've heard some rumors going around about us, and it would probably be best   
if people didn't know that you were eating food that I fixed for you. So, I guess I'll go ahead and   
find a spot somewhere, and you can bring me back my lunch box later."   
"Hey, don't worry about it. You want to go eat outside? People can think what they   
want to think, but the day Ranma Saotome lets some stupid rumors run his life is the day he quits   
being a martial artist," he boasted with a grin.   
"Wouldn't Akane be upset?"   
"She's always upset about something. I don't why that uncute girl gets so angry every   
time I'm around another girl. Maybe she's just jealous, but I wonder why."   
"Well, she just might have feelings for you, you know."   
"She sure doesn't act like it. Anyway, let's go eat before the food gets cold. I'm dying of   
hunger." She chuckled.   
"Lead the way." She followed Ranma through the cafeteria to the outdoor exit, and he   
spotted his favorite tree and leapt up into it. She looked up at him, and he motioned for her to   
jump up, which she did.   
"I don't think anyone will bother us here. I'll never figure out why people gossip in the   
first place."   
"Me either." He practically ripped open the lunch box and began wolfing down the food.   
She grabbed a couple slices of it and began eating it, but at a much slower pace than her friend.   
He had just finished polishing off his seventh serving when he noticed a piece of   
mushroom left over on his shirt after he rested his back against the tree. He flicked it off, and it   
hit Ukyou square on the cheek. "Oops, sorry about that."   
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He gulped when he noticed a certain glint in her   
eyes.   
"No, I swear it was an accident. Don't look at me like that."   
"Okay, I'll forgive you." She turned back to her food, and he relaxed. Without warning,   
she turned around and nailed him between the eyes with a decent-sized chunk of food. He wiped   
it away with an evil grin on his face. He grabbed the last serving of okonomiyaki left in the lunch   
box and leapt up higher into the tree.   
"You're going to pay for that one," he hurled a chunk of it that he broke off. She batted it   
away with one of her spatulas, and then leapt over to a nearby branch. She threw a piece at him,   
but he easily avoided it and returned fire. She leapt up to the branch above her to avoid it, and   
then she threw two pieces of food at him, and they narrowly missed as he leapt backwards and   
landed on a branch behind him. They went around the tree throwing chunks of food at each other   
and laughing at each other until Ukyou came up with an idea. She waiting for Ranma to leap   
again, and when he did, she threw one of her razor-sharp spatulas at the branch he was flying   
towards, and it sliced it clean through. Ranma saw what was happening, but it was far too late   
for him, and he began falling. He thrust his waist around and hurled his last chunk of food at her   
just as she heaved her last bit at him. Hers smacked him dead center on his nose, and his piece hit   
the branch beside her head and splattered the side of her face. He flipped over and landed on his   
feet, and promptly wiped the majority of okonomiyaki from his face, but he would need a napkin   
to get all the sauce off. She leapt down and laughed at him, and he muttered something inaudible.   
"Well, it looks like I won that round."   
"There's always tomorrow," he declared smugly. "Besides, you didn't escape without any   
food on your face either."   
"Yeah, but you only scored one direct hit, and I nailed you twice."   
"Don't worry. I'll have my revenge."   
"You can 'try' to get your revenge later, but we'd better get cleaned up before our next   
classes."   
"Yeah. I guess you're right." They headed back inside and grabbed some napkins. They   
received a few awkward glances and second glances from a number of people, but neither of them   
seemed to notice.   
The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang just as Ranma threw his napkin in the trash   
can.   
"See you later," he called out as he walked away to his next class.   
"Bye," she said with a slight smile as she watched him walk away until he was out of sight.   
She sighed in a mixture of happiness and glumness and then went to her locker to put away her   
books and lunch box and to pick up the books she would need for the rest of her classes. *Will he   
ever want to be more than just friends, and how does he really feel about Akane?*   
  
Of course, Akane's network of spies, otherwise known as her friends, tracked her down   
and reported every single detail they knew, many of which were exaggerated to a large extent as   
rumors usually are. She sighed and hung her head. "You know. I don't really care what Ranma   
does with her. It's none of my business," she decreed with noticeable bitterness in her voice.   
"He is your fiancee, Akane. You should do something about this," Yuka protested.   
"Yeah, you should stand up for what belongs to you," Sayuri chimed in.   
"First of all, my father arranged this engagement. I had nothing to do with it. Secondly,   
what makes you think I care what that jerk does with his cute fiancee?!"   
"Let's just call it a hunch," Yuka replied while motioning with her eyes towards the once   
full soda can that Akane had crushed with her hand. Akane yelped and ran to the bathroom to get   
some napkins to clean up the mess she made on the floor. Her two friends chuckled, but they did   
genuinely feel bad for her.   
  
The rest of the day dragged on slowly for Ranma, but the last bell finally sounded, and he   
was free from school for the weekend. *Why do I even bother going to school? I'm a martial   
artist. I don't need this education,* Ranma pondered as he walked out of the school's main   
entrance. Just as he stepped out onto the walkway, a loud voice rang out from behind him.   
"Ranma Saotome! How dare you try to keep the pigtailed girl away from her true love!" Kuno   
leaped forward with his kendo stick held above him ready to strike Ranma's head. Ranma merely   
sidestepped and shot his foot up sideways to meet Kuno's chin. The young man was sent flying   
backwards into the doors of the school, but he was able to drag himself to his feet rather quickly.   
"You'll pay for that, Saotome!" He rushed forward again and expertly slashed at Ranma from all   
directions. Ranma had no difficulty dodging his attempts with his superior speed.   
"Kuno, I really don't feel like fighting with you today. I have a lot on my mind."   
"I don't care what you want! Until the pigtailed girl is save in my arms, I'll fight you with   
every last breath!" Ranma sighed. He really didn't feel like trifling with his upperclassman today,   
and he decided to end the fight quickly.   
"It looks like I'll just have to knock the breath out of you!" Ranma shouted. The   
annoyance in his voice was reaching a grave point. He dashed forward and ducked under Kuno's   
desperate attempt to strike his chest, and he brought his fist up and connected with Kuno's   
stomach. The proud kendo fighter fell to his knees and looked up just in time to see Ranma's fist   
sailing towards his face before everything went black.   
"That guy's an idiot, but he is persistent," Ranma whispered to himself. He looked around   
for Akane, but he didn't see her anywhere. *Hmm...I guess she hasn't made it out of class yet.*   
Ranma walked out of the gate and leaned against the wall to wait for her. He had waited   
about five minutes before he heard a bicycle approaching. Without looking up, he sighed. *Please   
don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her.* "Nihao Ranma!"   
"Hello, Shampoo," he muttered in reply.   
"Why you wait here all alone?"   
"Akane hasn't made it out of class yet."   
"Shampoo saw her walking with two friends a few minutes ago."   
"What?! Oh man!"   
"You and Akane not speaking to each other?"   
"She's always angry about something."   
"Why not marry Shampoo? You be happy for rest of your life if you do." He groaned.   
"I don't want to marry you!" She looked very wounded by his yelling, and he immediately   
regretted it. "I'm sorry Shampoo. I'm just having a really bad day." She still had a hurt look on   
her face, and she cast down her head and rode away. *Damn! I shouldn't have been so cruel to   
her, but that is the only way I can get through to her.* "Dammit all," he cursed and began walking   
back to the Tendou dojo.   
  
Souun Tendou's eyebrow was visibly twitching as he expended a great effort in trying to   
put the phone back on the hook without slamming it. His teeth were gritted, and his lips were   
curved up into an evil snarl. "Ranma Saotome . . . I've had it," he growled in a low, but menacing   
voice to himself. He had just gotten off the phone with his daughter, Akane, and she had spilled   
out all of the nasty rumors she heard about Ranma and Ukyou over the phone. He could tell by   
her voice that she was genuinely saddened, and he could also tell that she was on the brink of   
tears. She told him that she was going to stay over at Sayuri's house with Yuka in order to get   
away from her problems, namely Ranma, for a while. *I will not allow any more games.   
Everything's been a mess since those two showed up, and now I'm going to clean it up!*   
  
Author's notes: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. As of now, I have no idea how many   
more chapters there are going to be, or exactly what direction I'm going to head in. I know   
you're probably wondering who that mysterious figure is, and although I have a good idea exactly   
who or what it is, I may change my mind as I develop the plot. I find that I can usually write   
better when I just wing it, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Everything that's happened so far   
has just...well...occurred. I didn't plan on anything other than the mysterious figure, and I really   
am surprised at how this turned out. Also, the title is tentative at this point, and it could possibly   
change as I write more of the story. I don't know where I'm going with this yet, and I like my   
titles to tell a little about the story. If I stay on track with my original idea that prompted me to   
start writing, it should be okay, but you never know. In the next chapter, there will be some   
changes made that will really hit home and probably some more angst and anything else I decide   
to toss in. I may or may not reveal more about that mysterious figure in the coming chapter. It   
really all depends on how the story develops, and I'm only a tiny bit farther ahead of you as far as   
the knowledge of what's going to happen goes. So, please take a moment and write a review. I   
really appreciate them, and it may help encourage me to write more a little faster. ^_^ Domo   
arigato for reading my ficcie, minna-san.


	2. "Friends"

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma «, and I'm not making any profit off of this story.   
  
Author's notes: Well, here's the second chapter of my little tale. I hope you enjoyed the first   
chapter. As I'm sure you're already aware of, words in *...* are characters' thoughts. Enjoy the   
next segment. ^_^   
  
Kiss of Death, Kiss of Life: Chapter Two   
by Leeman   
  
Ranma Saotome walked slowly along the top of the wall located across from the Tendou   
dojo. When he actually neared the dojo, he leapt off the wall and strolled across the street. He   
walked through the entranceway and up to the building where he was surprised to see Souun   
Tendou standing by the door with his arms crossed and his chin resting on his chest. He didn't   
look up as Ranma approached. "Good afternoon, Mr. Tendou," Ranma tried to start a   
conversation.   
"There's nothing good about it," Souun answered without looking up. Ranma scratched   
his head.   
"Umm...yeah, well I'm going to go inside and lie down for a few minutes. I've got a bad   
headache."   
"Not in my dojo. As of now, you are no longer welcome to stay here."   
"What?! What's this all about?"   
"Yeah, what's this all about, Tendou?" Genma inquired having overhead Souun's   
conversation with Ranma on his way to get some tea.   
"I'm sick and tired off all the mayhem you two have brought here. Ranma, your   
engagement to Akane is officially canceled, and you are to leave immediately."   
"What brought this on?" Ranma asked with more than just a hint of surprise in his voice.   
"Isn't this a little harsh, Souun? I'm sure we could work everything out of a nice cup of   
tea," Genma interjected.   
"No! Not this time. You've broken Akane's heart, Ranma, and I'm tired of your   
leeching, Genma. I want both of you out of here now!"   
"Hold on a second! I didn't do anything to break anyone's heart! What are you talking   
about?!"   
"You know very well what I'm talking about, and I suggest you leave before I throw you   
out!"   
"If that's the way you want it, that's fine! Just let me pack up my stuff, and I'll be gone!"   
"Ranma, wait a second. Souun, are you sure about this? What about the dojo? Who's   
going to inherit it after you're too old to care for it?"   
"I'll find a better suitor for Akane, and he'll run the dojo." Ranma clenched his fist, but   
said nothing.   
"After all we've been through together, you would throw me out just like that?" Souun's   
eyebrow twitched.   
"Just like that! Just like that! Yes! I would! You've brought nothing but trouble, and   
your son isn't suited to marry a cow! I've had all I can take, and I am going to do what I should   
have done a long time ago!" Ranma gritted his teeth.   
"What did you say!?" Ranma seethed. "So, I'm not fit to marry a cow, eh? Why don't I   
show you just how fit I am!?" Ranma raised his fist in his rage. Souun narrowed his eyes, and his   
lips curved into a wicked looking snarl.   
"Is that a challenge?" Souun growled.   
"Both of you stop this!" Genma interjected. "Ranma, let's just gather our stuff and   
leave." Ranma dropped his fist and smirked.   
"You're not worth my efforts." Ranma walked past Souun into the house. He headed up   
the stairs and into his room where he quickly packed up all of his belongings. He walked down   
stairs and noticed Kasumi in the kitchen getting started on that night's dinner. "Kasumi. Thank   
you for feeding me during my stay here." He bowed to her and left before she had a chance to   
reply. He walked through the door, past Souun, who was still glaring at the ground without   
saying a word.   
Genma emerged a few moments later with his pack. He, too, said nothing as he past his   
old friend and training partner. He jogged to catch up with Ranma who continued to walk   
forward with a mean frown on his face. Ranma walked out of the gate and never looked back as   
he headed down the road. He had no idea where he was going, but he wanted to get away from   
the Tendou dojo and the rest of the world. "Well, it looks like we're on our own again," Genma   
announced glumly.   
"No. You're on your own. You've messed up my life enough as it is, and I'm tired of it!   
I bet all of this had something to do with you in some way, shape, or form, and I've had enough.   
It's your fault I'm cursed with the body of a woman when I get wet, and it's your fault that I ever   
had anything to do with the Tendous. Just leave me alone!"   
"Hey boy! You're not the only one with a curse, and I didn't have anything to do with   
Souun's actions! Show some respect to your old man!"   
"Souun was right about one thing. You just leech your way through life. How many   
other 'fiancees' do I have? How many people have you lied to and cheated for your own gain?   
Where do you get off telling me that I have to take over that damn dojo anyway, huh? Tell me   
that!"   
"You should be ashamed of yourself! I raised you in harsh times, and I had to do what I   
had to do to survive. Sure, I'm not an angel, but I'm sure as hell no devil either!"   
"Just leave me alone. Go find some zoo to stay in. You can have all the bamboo you   
want there, and you could spend the rest of your life behind bars where you belong!" Genma's   
eyebrow twitched in fury.   
"You ungrateful little bastard! You'll look back on this day with regret! Consider   
yourself on your own! Let's just see how well you can fend for yourself! Sure, you may be a   
great martial artist, but it takes more than raw fighting skills to survive." Genma walked away   
from Ranma without looking back. *Good riddance,* Ranma thought to himself as he continued   
to walk aimlessly forward.   
  
Dark clouds began forming overhead, and a crackle of thunder was enough to make   
Ranma wince. *That's just what I need right now,* he sighed dejectedly. He noticed that he had   
somehow wandered to Furinkan High School. *How did I get here? Oh well. Maybe I can find   
shelter from the rain that's going to start falling soon.* He leapt over the barred gate and walked   
up to the entranceway. He noticed that the doors were far enough into the building that he would   
be safe from the rain if he stayed there, and he removed his loaded backpack and sat down with   
his back resting against the doors. The wind picked up as more dark clouds passed by overhead,   
and he noticed that the temperate was starting to drop. After a few minutes, the first droplets of   
rain made their signature splatters on the cement, and withing a minute, it was pouring down in   
buckets. The wind blew harder, and the rain danced in sheets to its forceful howl. Thunder   
crackled overhead, and flashes of lightning filled the sky. A few gusts of wind brought the rain   
dangerously close to Ranma, and he mumbled a few curses and positioned himself as far away   
from it as he possibly could.   
The storm raged on for a few more hours until it finally died down sometime after dark.   
Ranma found himself shivering from the cold, and he hugged his knees to draw as much heat as   
he could from his body. *Damn! Of all the things I could have forgotten, why did I have to leave   
behind a blanket?* He shivered and leaned his backpack against himself. *I'm definitely going to   
have to figure out a place where I can stay. Being homeless isn't exactly the way I want to spend   
my life.* Ranma laid down and brought his knees up to his chest. He laid his backpack in front of   
him to shelter him from the cold, piercing wind that was still blowing softly. He finally drifted off   
into a restless sleep.   
  
Ranma awoke to the chorus of chirping birds. The sky was a light-blue, and the sun   
hadn't risen yet. He sat up and immediately sneezed. He rubbed his arms and hands and then his   
legs. "Jeez, it's so cold," he whispered. His stomach growled, and he sneezed again. He noticed   
that it was difficult to breath out of his nose, and he didn't have any tissues handy to blow it. He   
pulled out his wallet to see how much money he had, and he hung his head in despair at the   
amount. He had enough to buy a hot cup of tea and a bagel if he was lucky, but that was it.   
Ranma sat in complete silence and stared off into space until the sun had risen above the   
horizon. *I suppose I'll go ahead a blow my money now.* He slipped on his backpack and   
strolled away from the doors of his school. He sneezed as he leapt over the gate, and it almost   
caused him to slam into the top of it, but he skillfully curled up into a ball and avoided it by less   
than an inch. He landed on the slippery sidewalk with ease and made a beeline for the nearest   
restaurant. He mused over his options and found them to be very limited. *Well, I can either stay   
with Shampoo and Cologne and work at their restaurant, but I think I'd rather go hungry. I could   
also just leave Nerima and travel around Japan like pops and I used to. My last option would be   
to ask Ucchan if I could work at her restaurant in exchange for a place to sleep and eat, but it   
would be kind of awkward living with her. So, basically, I can become a nomad, be forced to   
marry Shampoo, or stay with Ucchan if she'll even let me stay there in the first place.*   
  
Ranma drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before walking into The Ucchan. He sat   
down on a stool and waited for Ukyou to wait on him. He looked around and noticed a few other   
customers eating, and his stomach audibly reminded him of how hungry he was. He started to   
drool as he was overcome with the intoxicating sent emanating throughout the room. Ukyou   
finished cooking someone's order of okonomiyaki, put it on a plate, and handed to the customer.   
She noticed Ranma sitting at a stool, and she waived at him. He waived back, and she walked   
over and stood in front of him. "What brings you here so early?" She asked with a warm smile.   
"Well, when you have a moment to spare, I really need to talk to you about something."   
"Sure. Just hold on a minute. I've got one more order to prepare. I'll be right back."   
She walked away and began talking with an older woman who had walked in a few seconds   
before Ranma had. He tapped his fingers on the table and looked at a clock hanging on a wall and   
saw that it was 10:00 a.m. *Hmm...it's earlier than I thought it was. Does she really run this   
restaurant by herself all day long?* "Ran-chan, what did you want to talk to me about?"   
"Is it possible for us to talk in private?"   
"Umm...yeah. Just let me make sure everyone has everything they want." She quickly   
made sure each customer was satisfied, and then she motioned for him to walk around the   
counter. He followed her into a backroom, and she turned around so he could talk.   
"Well...Ucchan...I've got a really big favor I need to ask of you."   
"Yeah, what is it?"   
"Well...you see, I'm kinda homeless at the moment, and I really need a place to stay. I   
was wondering if it would be possible for me to stay with you for a while. In exchange for food   
and a room, I'll help you out with the restaurant." She couldn't believe what she was hearing,   
and she couldn't suppress a grin that spread from ear to ear.   
"Hmm...that sounds like a good deal to me. I was thinking about hiring some help   
anyway. You're going to cost me an arm and a leg with all the food you eat, but I'll manage   
somehow." He literally leaped in joy and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug without   
thinking about it. She blushed madly, and he lifted her off the ground and spun her around a   
couple of times and sat her back down. His tight embrace left her senses reeling, and it took her a   
few seconds to recover.   
"Thank you so much! I promise to do my best!" He sneezed so hard that it hurt his lip,   
and he smiled sheepishly. "Uhh...I think I might be coming down with a cold, though. I slept   
outside last night and froze my butt off."   
"Your voice is a little scratchy." She reached out and put a hand on his forehead. "Jeez,   
you're burning hot. Come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs into the living   
quarters. "Go take a shower, and then lie down on the couch. I'll bring you a blanket, food, and   
some iced tea." She led him to the bathroom in the hallway and then fetched a blanket out of the   
closet in her bedroom and tossed it on the couch. Then she ran back downstairs to cook him his   
favorite type of okonomiyaki.   
Ranma took his time in the cool shower, and when he was ready to get out, he turned the   
hot water up to transform himself back into a guy. He stepped out of the shower doors and dried   
himself off with a towel. Then, he went over to his backpack which he brought into the bathroom   
with him, and pulled out a white undershirt and a pair of striped boxers put them on. He folded   
up his dirty clothes and laid them inside of his backpack and then went back out into the living   
room where he found a plate full of okonomiyaki waiting for him, and he wasted no time rushing   
over there and wolfing it down like a ravenous lion attacking a fresh kill. Then he gulped down   
the glass of iced tea. When he was done, he sighed happily and laid down on the couch.   
Although he was still a little hungry, his stomach no longer hurt, and he could relax. He sneezed a   
couple more times and used a tissue from the stand behind him to blow his nose. He spotted a   
trash can across the room and tossed the tissue into it. He laid his head back against the arm of   
the couch, and he pulled the blanket up over himself. He shivered a little, as he was feeling chilly   
all of a sudden.   
Ukyou finished preparing another order of okonomiyaki for a new customer, and she   
looked around to see if anyone else needed anything. When she was sure everyone was satisfied,   
she took that opportunity to rush back upstairs and check on her sickly fiancee. She walked into   
the living room and saw him laying down on the couch. "How are you feeling?" She asked with   
obvious concern in her voice.   
"I'm feeling cold, and my head hurts a little."   
"Here, I brought you a cup of tea and some medicine that will heal your cold symptoms."   
She laid them on a table.   
"Thanks."   
"Is there anything else I can get you?"   
"Nah. I'm okay."   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah. Thanks anyway."   
"Well, I'm going to head back downstairs. I'll be back up a little later." She grabbed his   
empty plate and glass and left the room. He sat up and put the pills she brought him in his mouth   
and swallowed them with a drink of tea. He laid back down and eventually drifted off to sleep.   
  
"You what!?!?" Akane Tendou demanded. She had just arrived home from her friend's   
house when her father had broken the news to her that Ranma and Genma were evicted.   
"I told Ranma and his father to leave and to never come back," Souun answered   
emotionlessly.   
"Why on earth did you do that?"   
"It was obvious that Ranma was breaking your heart, and if he wasn't going to be a good   
husband to you, then it isn't my place to feed and shelter him or his father."   
"But Dad, where are they going to stay? They don't have anywhere to go."   
"That's not my problem."   
"That's cruel!"   
"Isn't it cruel what he did to you? He was seeing another woman directly behind your   
back."   
"That's still no reason for you to kick them out on the streets. Even if Ranma is a royal   
jerk, he doesn't deserve to be a homeless beggar. He just happened to fall in love with another   
woman, and she is also his fiancee after all," she said the last part bitterly. "Besides, what makes   
you think I wanted to marry an insensitive slob like him, anyway?"   
"Maybe because you love him? Admit it, Akane, you have feelings for the boy."   
"No, I don't! Why does everyone always keep saying that?! How could I be in love with   
such a idiotic jerk?!" Souun sighed.   
"You and that boy were getting closer by the day. It was obvious that you both had   
feelings for each other, or so I thought. Right G..." He turned to his side and realized that Mr.   
Saotome was no longer there because he had kicked him out. He sighed softly and continued.   
"Well, anyway, Ranma betrayed the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, and that is   
unforgivable."   
"How did he betray our dojo? I don't recall him having a say in any of this. It was you   
and Mr. Saotome how arranged this engagement. You never gave Ranma or me a choice in the   
matter."   
"An honorable martial artist will endure all things for the honor of his dojo. You two   
were supposed to carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Now everything is lost."   
"Just because things don't workout exactly the way you planned them doesn't mean that   
all hope is lost. Ranma isn't the only guy in the world after all. Why can't you just let me find a   
guy that I can love on my own?"   
"Ranma may have a brain about the size of a pea, but his skill is incredible. Who else   
would be suited to carry on our school?"   
"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. This is our dojo, and I will carry it on with or   
without a husband."   
"What happens after you're gone? With no heirs, the Anything Goes School of Martial   
Arts will just fade into history."   
"Just give me some time, father. I have a long life ahead of me, and I'm sure a strong man   
will eventually fall in love with me, and I'll fall in love with him. Then, you'll have your heirs."   
"Akane, things aren't always so simple. You're not exactly the...well...umm..."   
"I'm not what?" She inquired with a certain sweetness in her voice and an overly cute   
smile that was a very reliable indicator of her rising rage.   
"Well, most guys like a woman who is more feminine than you are." Her eyebrow   
twitched, and Souun slowly backed off.   
"I am not a tomboy!" She screamed as she rammed her fist through the wall as if it were   
made of paper. She removed her arm, which was bleeding from a few various cuts caused by the   
wood, and stormed off up to her room.   
Kasumi had been watching from around a corner, and she sighed. She grabbed a few first   
aid supplies and headed upstairs to nurse Akane's arm. Souun just sat down and buried his face   
in his hands and slowly looked up while his hands slid down his face. *Maybe I was a little too   
hasty in kicking them out.* He looked down at the chess board that he and Genma would sit   
before and play for hours on end. *It's a little late to do anything about it now, though.*   
  
Genma Saotome's empty stomach audibly whined about having no food, and the martial   
artist sighed. Sundown was fast approaching, and he was miles away from the nearest village. *I   
suppose I'll just have to find a place to put up a temporary shelter for the night.* He reached out   
with his senses of hearing and smell in search of water as he had learned to do when he was a   
small boy, and he could tell that there was a spring off to the east of his current position. Since he   
was traveling north, he merely turned to the right and followed his nose. He came upon a small,   
yet fast moving stream that was no doubt coming from the mountains farther off in the distance   
due to it's unusually cold temperate. He filled up his water bottle with a drink of the refreshing   
liquid and decided to setup camp under a large tree about twenty feet from the edge of the water.   
This spot would provide him with easy access to the water, and it would allow him easy access to   
his utensils for cooking fish that he would have handy by his shelter once he caught a few fish   
using a spear that he would skillfully create out of the stick he had been using for walking.   
It didn't take him long to get the shelter setup, but it did take him about an hour to   
transform his walking stick into a decent spear. By then, it had grown dark, and the campfire was   
his only source of light. He would have to go to bed hungry and fish in the morning. He sighed.   
*If Ranma were here, I could have started carving this stick right away while he setup everything   
else. Then, I could have caught at least a few fish a piece for us to cook over the fire and eat   
now. Dammit. Why does that boy have to be so stubborn?* He chuckled as fond memories of   
Ranma throughout different stages of life flooded his mind. He had raised his son to be an   
extremely formidable martial artist, and he knew that Ranma had already surpassed his skill level.   
He would always have to rely on sneaky tactics in order to trick Ranma or make him very angry   
and then use his emotions against him in order to defeat him when sparring. *I guess it's time for   
him to be on his own anyway. He'll never improve if he doesn't learn to face the challenges that   
the world will bring to him, and I can't always be there for him. I've tried to be a good father to   
him, but it's out of my hands now.* "Good luck, Ranma," he whispered as he watched the flames   
of the fire sway about in their exotic dances as they have done since the dawn of creation.   
  
Ranma found himself in a very dark room upon awaking. He looked around and found the   
surroundings to be very unfamiliar, but the faint scent of okonomiyaki reminded him where he   
was. *Oh yeah. I must have fallen asleep. He quickly threw off the blankets that were smothering   
him with his own body heat and slowly made his way around the tea table that sat in front of the   
couch. Once he reached a wall, he felt his way along it until he made it to the bathroom. Once   
inside, he flipped the light on and immediately shielded his eyes from the light by raising his arm.   
Doing his best to expose his sensitive eyes to the light, he made his way to the sink and splashed   
his face with cool water. Of course, he transformed into a girl, but at that point he really didn't   
care. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the light, and he was able to carry on.   
He fumbled along the dark hallway and into the living room. He hadn't bothered changing   
back into a guy, and despite his smaller size, he still managed to clobber his knee on a corner of   
the tea table. He yelped in pain, but still made it to the couch. Being fully awake, all of his senses   
kicked into gear, and he could hear someone breathing deeply somewhere off to his left. *Is that   
Ucchan?* He wondered to himself. *I guess there's only one way to find out.* He carefully stole   
his way over to the light switch and flipped it on. There lay Ukyou sprawled out in the recliner   
just a few feet from the couch. He couldn't help but smile at the cute scene. *She's got to be   
uncomfortable, though. I wonder if I should take her back to her room...where is her room,   
anyway?* He silently treaded down the hallway and peeped his head in a couple different rooms.   
The first 'room' he came to actually turned out to be a closet filled with extra towels and other   
bathroom the supplies. He knew the first door on the right was the bathroom, so he knew that   
her bedroom had to be one of the last two rooms in the hallway. He walked in the room on the   
far left and found it to be a well-organized office. *This must be where she sorts out her income   
from the restaurant.* He walked into the other door and found a medium-sized room with what   
appeared to be a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a large chest, and a night stand on each side of the   
bed. *If that isn't a bedroom, then I'm not a martial artist.* He flipped on the light in the room,   
and then headed back out into the living room. He stopped suddenly and ran back into the   
bathroom to get some hot water in order to turn back into a guy before heading back into the   
living room.   
Using all of his training to be gentle wasn't the easiest thing for him to accomplish, but he   
focused his mind on it. He slowly slid his arms underneath her back and legs, and very cautiously   
picked her up into his arms. As he started to walk down the hallway, she reached up and wrapped   
her arms around his neck in her sleep. He felt a familiar warmness growing in his cheeks, and he   
couldn't shake it off. *What's wrong with you, Ranma? There's nothing to be blushing about.*   
He tried to convince himself, but he couldn't help it. She was just so cute when she slept, and he   
wasn't exactly used to being held by a sleeping beauty after all. He carried her into the room, and   
he expertly balanced on one leg as he used his other to push the covers back. He laid her down   
gently, but she suddenly pulled him down onto her. He blushed madly and gently tried to free   
himself. Finally, she loosened her grip enough for him to slip out of her grasp, and he wasted no   
time in doing so. He pulled the covers up over her as a soft smile spread across his lips. "Good   
night, Ucchan," he whispered ever so sweetly. He walked to the door and turned around. She   
rolled over in her sleep and mumbled something he couldn't understand. He just stared blankly at   
her for another minute before he finally came to his senses. He shook his head violently from side   
to side and switched off the light. He reached out and grabbed the door handle, and he then   
pulled the door towards him and eased it shut. *Get a grip on yourself, Ranma. You're acting   
like you never saw a sleeping woman before,* he scolded himself as he walked back down the   
hallway and into the living room. He spotted a clock on the wall. *It's 4:30 a.m. and I'm wide   
awake. I know I'll never be able to get back to sleep, so I suppose I might as well do some   
training.*   
It suddenly occurred to Ranma that his cold was completely gone. "That medicine   
Ucchan gave me must be as effective as the Saotome family remedy, but it does lengthen a   
person's normal sleeping time," he mused aloud. *Oh well. Now I just have to find a place to   
train.* He considered his options and hit his open hand with a fist once an idea came to him. He   
walked over to the nearest window and slid it open. Luckily, there was no screen for him to   
worry about, so he stepped up on the small ledge outside of the window, and pulled himself up   
using the outside of the wall. He looked up and was barely to make out top edge of the building   
in the moonlight, and it was just out of his reach. He turned around to face the building which   
was just inches from his chest, and he hopped up and grabbed the edge. He then used his feet to   
carefully close the window halfway before he flipped over the edge and onto the roof. Since the   
roof was flat, it would make an excellent training place. It was still dark out, but that wouldn't   
stop him from working out his remaining anger brought on by Mr. Tendou and his father.   
Ranma faced an invisible enemy in a open ready stance. He stood completely still for a   
moment as he mentally prepared himself for the task at hand. Without warning, he sprang   
forward and launched his fist towards the imaginary fighter. It took great focus to actually   
visualize his opponent moving and dodging his blows, but Ranma was a seasoned martial artist,   
and visualization was essential in improving one's skill. Ranma launched a few more punches and   
then his leg shot forward in a kick strong enough to crush a solid brick wall. He suddenly   
stopped his kick mid-swing and slowly brought it back down. He frowned. *I'm not focused   
enough. Perhaps if I...* He never finished his thoughts as he visualized Souun Tendou standing   
before him. He unleashed a fury of mighty punches and kicks at the image in his mind. He also   
visualized his opponent blocking everyone. Ranma suddenly dropped to the ground and spun   
around while swinging his leg out with surgical precision. Then, using the momentum from his   
spin, he leapt of the ground, brought his leg around in the air in a deadly tornado kick. Upon   
landing, he leapt dangerously high, and flipped and twisted in the air now facing the opposite   
direction. As soon as his feet had barely touched the grown, he was already moving forward   
sending forth another barrage of punches and kicks. As he trained, he reached out with his all of   
his senses, but remained focused on his visualized opponent. He must be able to know what's   
going on around him and remain completely calm and focused at the same time. Suddenly, he   
stopped in the middle of a punch and narrowed his eyes. He stood up straight and scanned the   
area with his eyes. *I'm being watched, but by who? I've felt this before, but I always thought it   
was my imagination. This time I'm sure it's not.* He felt a tinge of a powerful aura, but it   
disappeared as quickly as it came. *I can't figure out which direction it came from. Dammit, who   
the hell was that? Could it be my father?*   
The dark figure smirked as it watched Ranma look around on the rooftop. *So, he was   
actually able to sense my presence? Hmm...that's very interesting. I'll have to lower my aura   
while I observe him. I haven't had to do that in over fifty years.* The figure suddenly shot   
backwards and disappeared into the night.   
Ranma shrugged and scratched his head. *What was that feeling? It sent chills down my   
spine. I'd better keep my guard up until I figure out who's out there watching me.* He sighed   
softly and continued his training.   
  
Ukyou woke up, but she just wasn't ready to open her eyes yet. She rolled over onto her   
side and snuggled the pillow as she tried to block out the sunlight that poured into her window.   
She laid still and tried to keep her mind blank, but a familiar pig-tailed boy began to fill her   
thoughts. All of a sudden, she sat up and looked around. *I'm in my room. The last thing I   
remember was watching Ranma sleep in the living room. How did I get here?* She threw off her   
covers and forced herself to get out of bed. *I wonder how he's doing anyway. I guess I'd better   
go check on him.* She yawned loudly and stretched out. Then, she walked out of her room and   
down the hallway. When she walked out into the living room, she could see that Ranma was   
nowhere to be found. *Hmm...I wonder where he went. I guess I'll check downstairs.*   
Ranma stood breathless with beads of sweat constantly rolling down his face. He had   
sweat in his eyes, and his shirt was drenched with it. He was still in his boxers and undershirt, but   
he didn't care. He was completely focused on the imaginary image of Souun Tendou ahead of   
him who he had been battling since the wee hours in the morning. "Chestnuts roasting on an open   
fire!" He shouted as his fists rained down on his imaginary opponent faster than human eyes could   
detect. He gritted his teeth as he fought a losing battle with his fatigue, but he still pushed on.   
His face turned red, and he let out a low growl as he continued the attack. He could feel himself   
starting to get dizzy, but he still persisted. He held on to the attack for two whole minutes before   
he dropped to his knees and finally stopped his fists from flying. He was panting very hard, and   
his head was spinning. He tried to stand up, but he fell over backwards and landed squarely on   
his rear end. He just laid back and gazed at the blue sky above him with his arms and legs   
sprawled out. He was still breathing hard, and the sweat was stinging his eyes, but he didn't have   
the energy to wipe them. A few puffy, white clouds floated overhead, and he started picking out   
different shapes. If he could have laughed, he would have as he spotted a cloud that looked just   
like P-chan.   
Ukyou had searched the house and restaurant areas high and low, but she couldn't figure   
out where he had gone to. Since his stuff was still there, he couldn't have gone too far. She   
walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. That's when she noticed the open   
window. *Hmm...I wonder if he...ah ha! That's where he went. She pushed the curtains aside   
and saw that the window was half opened. She looked across at the building behind hers, but she   
didn't see anyone on the roof. *That's where I normally train at.* She pushed the window opened   
the rest of the way and jumped over to the roof of the other building. She looked around for any   
clues that he had been there, but she didn't see any. *What if something happened to him?* She   
pondered as her facial expression transformed into one of worry. *He's not anywhere in the   
building, and he's not outside training. Where else could he have gone to? What if someone   
went in through the window and kidnaped him? No, Ranma couldn't be taken so easily, but what   
if they knocked him out while he was sleeping?* She ran to the edge of the roof and leapt off.   
She landed on the edge of her roof in order to lower herself down back in the window, but that's   
when she spotted Ranma sprawled out on his back. She immediately stepped off the edge and ran   
over to him. She could see that he was breathing very hard as she approached. "Ran-chan, are   
you okay?"   
"I'm fine," he said as he slowly rolled his head over to look at her.   
"You don't look fine to me," she said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.   
"I've been training since before sunrise, and I'm just a little winded. That's all," he   
sputtered out in between breaths. "Just let me lay here for a little while, and I'll be fine." She sat   
down Indian style next to him.   
  
Several minutes passed, and Ukyou silently sat beside the pig-tailed boy whose hard   
breathing eased up very slowly. "How long have you been out here anyway?" Ukyou asked him   
with a tone of curiosity in her voice.   
"I don't know. What time is it?"   
"9:00 a.m. the last time I looked."   
"Then it's been about four or five hours."   
"Jeez, no wonder why your so tired." He forced himself to sit up with a few grunts along   
the way.   
"Well, I also just used my chest nuts roasting on an open fire technique for two minutes   
nonstop."   
"Wow! Why did you push yourself so hard?"   
"Well, I have to improve my skills. I want to be the best martial artist that I can be."   
"I understand that, but shouldn't you take it just a little slower?"   
"Nah. I'll be fine. I've been through a lot worse, and I probably won't train quite as hard   
as I did today that often." She stood up and held out her hand to him.   
"Let's go get you something to eat, okay?"   
"That sounds great." He reached up and grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up. He   
staggered a bit, but he was able to catch his balance. She walked over to the edge of the building   
and grabbed onto it. Then, she lowered herself down and looked to see if her feet were right   
above the ledge. Satisfied with her position, she let go of the edge and landed on the ledge. Then   
she ducked down and went back in through the window. She helped Ranma through the window   
and back into the house because he was still a bit weak due to his lack of energy. Then, they went   
downstairs and she found the ingredients to make him some okonomiyaki that he loved so much.   
  
"You're not open for business today?" Ranma asked after he devoured his fifth plateful of   
okonomiyaki.   
"Nope. It's my day off to do whatever I want."   
"Oh, I see."   
"Would you want to go for a walk with me around Lake Nerima?"   
"Uhh...sure, why not?"   
"Get dressed and we'll go." He looked down and realized that he was still in his boxers   
and undershirt.   
"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" He jumped up and ran in the bathroom, and she chuckled. Then   
she blushed when she realized that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She   
quickly ran into the bathroom attached to her bedroom and took a shower. Then she threw on   
some fresh clothes and ran out to meet Ranma who was waiting patiently on the couch. "You   
ready to go?" He asked casually.   
"Sure, let's go."   
  
Souun Tendou sighed as he stared at his chessboard. He found it very boring to play by   
himself like he had before Genma had showed up. *Hmm...perhaps I should actually train to   
relieve myself of my frustrations.* He stood up and was about to head out into the training room   
when Happousai ran by carrying a bag on his back that was three times his size. Souun sighed in   
depression. The contents were certain to be more women's underwear that were to be added to   
Happousai's extensive collection. *He's going to ruin my reputation if this keeps up,* Souun   
thought to himself, and he knew that he was helpless to stop him. *If only Ranma could learn a   
new technique of some sort...* his thoughts trailed off as he realized Ranma was gone, and he   
probably wasn't going to return. *I must meditate, or I'm going to go insane.* Souun trudged out   
into the training room and sat down Indian style. He closed his eyes and took control of his   
breathing. He slowed down his breath and began to focus his mind inwards. He slowed his   
heartbeat and dulled all of his external senses. He visualized the entrance to a cave and awaited   
the arrival of his spirit totem to guide him through. A large, blue dragon appeared before him and   
bowed. "So, you've come to journey once more," it stated in a very deep, yet somehow   
reassuring voice.   
"Yes...yes that's right," Souun replied.   
"What do you seek in your odyssey?"   
"Relief from the burden of my anxiety, guilt, and shame."   
"Then follow me." The dragon flew into the cave, and Souun flew in after him. He saw a   
blazing tunnel whose walls shifted and changed both texture and color as he flew at the speed of   
light down its constantly meandering path. He emerged in a grassy plain in the middle of summer.   
He could feel the sun beating down on him harder than a sledgehammer, and he collapsed to his   
knees. The heat was too much for him, and he stripped off all of his clothing. His skin began   
bubbling, and he screamed out. The dragon appeared beside him. "This heat is the burden of   
emotions you have taken on. It's time you were rid of them. This is your journey, and I am your   
guide, but this is something you must do alone. I wish you well..." He disappeared, and Souun   
was left to suffer in agony.   
He could feel his skin beginning to melt, and he knew it wouldn't be long before his   
insides were cooked. He looked defiantly up to the sun who grinned down at him evilly, and he   
laughed. The bright-orange sphere looked down at him with a puzzled expression. "I won't lose   
to you!" Souun shouted. "You're too weak to defeat me."   
"Is that so?" the shining orb bellowed out.   
"Yes," Souun stated simply. It grinned evilly and rays of pure energy shot out of it in all   
directions. Souun was hit by several of these rays, and he grimaced due to the immense pain it   
caused him, but he concentrated, and he healed his body.   
"That's not bad. You have a strong will."   
"I've only just begun," Souun challenged.   
"Same here." The evil sun increased his size to ten times what it was. The heat forced   
Souun back down to his knees, but he stood up after just a few seconds.   
"Is that all you got?" The sun just grinned and continued to increase his size. Souun   
didn't budge as the sun grew large enough to consume everything in his sight. He turned his   
focus inward, and he set his body temperature below freezing. Then, he released the cold energy   
flowing through him until it froze everything on the ground. Then, he shot beams of ice up into   
the sun's surface. It groaned in pain and slowly shrank down to the size of a basketball. Souun   
collapsed after exhausting all of his energy. The dragon appeared and smiled down at the sleeping   
man.   
"I shall return you home. When you wake up, all of your negative emotions will be in   
check." The plains faded away, and Souun was returned to a normal state of sleep. He awoke   
several hours later feeling wonderfully refreshed. He closed his eyes and thanked his totem for its   
help. Then he stood up and returned to the living room. He could smell the aroma of another   
excellent meal fixed by his oldest daughter, Kasumi. It brought a smile to his face because he was   
suddenly very hungry.   
  
Ukyou sighed in absolute contentment as she gazed at the pinkish orange sky being   
reflected off of the surface of the water. The gentle swaying of the canoe that Ranma rowed out   
into the middle of the lake was very relaxing. *I wish I could be with him like this forever,* she   
thought to herself. She looked over at him, and her eyes softened. *He's so handsome, brave,   
and kind. If only he would see me as more than just his buddy.* Ranma gazed at one of the most   
beautiful splendors of nature a sunset over the water. He felt eyes upon him, and he turned to   
see Ukyou staring at him. "What's wrong, Ucchan?" She was violently jerked from her thoughts,   
and she blushed and turned back to the sunset very quickly.   
"N...nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?"   
"You just seem so lost in thought. Do you want to go back to shore?"   
"No. No, I'm fine. It was just so peaceful that I couldn't help but wonder about things."   
"Oh, what things?"   
"Uhh...umm...oh nothing important. Just girly stuff."   
"Oh, I see." He turned his attention back to the sunset, and she glanced over at him out of   
the corner of her eyes. *He could be so clueless at times.* She held in a chuckle that threatened to   
escape her throat. Then, she turned her attention back to the sunset, and they both sat in silence   
until the sun had disappeared below the horizon.   
"Well, I guess we'd better head back. It's going to get dark soon," she blurted out.   
"Yeah, I agree." He began rowing the boat back to shore under her watchful eyes. She   
took notice of how the muscles in his arms rippled so powerfully. He was very well defined, but   
he wasn't bulky. His muscles were finely toned and conditioned, and she knew how stong he   
really was. He could easily slam his fist through a wall of solid bricks if he so desired, but he had   
a gentle nature for the most part. She wanted to be in touch with every aspect of his personality,   
even his less than desirable traits. After all, she loved him more than anything else in the world.   
"Thank you for the boat ride," she chimed as he pulled up to the dock. She stood up very   
gingerly and eased herself onto the dock, and Ranma followed suit.   
"You're the one who paid for it. I just rowed it."   
"I'm very glad that you went with me. At least let me thank you for that." He grinned.   
"Sure, but it was my pleasure," he bowed, and she laughed him. He looked up at her with   
a puzzled expression on his face. She quit laughing, but her smile never faded.   
"I've never seen you bow before."   
"Oh really?' He scratched his head. "I guess I don't do it very often, do I?"   
"Nope, but I'm glad."   
"Why's that?"   
"It's good to see you loosen up. You're normally so serious and reserved all of the   
time...unless someone makes you angry."   
"I just feel warm when I'm around you. Odd huh?" She blushed slightly.   
"No. Actually I feel the same way."   
"Good. Then I'm not crazy," he declared in an amused tone.   
"Want to bet?"   
"Hey! I resent that!" He cried out in a mock angry voice.   
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" He grinned evilly...too evilly, and she gulped.   
"R...Ran-chan. I was only teasing."   
"And that means what to me?"   
"Come on. You're up to something, aren't you? What are you going to do?"   
"Are you still ticklish?" He asked plainly.   
"Ran-chan! You wouldn't!"   
"Oh yes I would!" He leapt forward and grabbed her before she could get a way. He   
trapped both of her arms with his left arm and began tickling her side with his right arm. She   
giggled and squirmed, but it was hopeless. She tried kicking him, but he fell backwards onto the   
grass to neutralize her kicks. He continued to tickle her while she screamed and laughed. Finally,   
she ran out of breath, and he let her go. "Now we're even," he declared victoriously.   
"You're so mean! I'm not going to talk to you anymore," she mock pouted.   
"Aww, come on Ucchan." She stood up and walked away, and he ran after her. She   
suddenly stopped and leapt at him. He tried to avoid it, but it was too late. She pinned his back   
to the ground and straddled his stomach. Then she smiled sweetly and thumped his nose. "Ouch,   
that hurt!" He reached up to try to grab her, but she kicked her legs out to block his hands. He   
groaned as she put her full weight on him and pinned his hands to the ground with her feet.   
"Now you're helpless." An mischievous glint sparked in her eyes, and she reached under   
his arms and started tickling him. He squirmed and squealed helplessly, and she laughed at his   
bittersweet torment. Finally, she let him go and stood up. "Now we're even!"   
"Nope." He tripped her with his legs, and she fell backwards. He sat up and caught her.   
He began tickling her more, and she flailed about trying to get free. He let her up after a minute,   
and then he stood up. It was already much darker outside, and the light was fading by the minute.   
"We really should be heading back. I'm getting hungry, and we really should get home before it's   
completely dark."   
"What's your rush?" A thoughtful expression appeared on his face. *I can't tell her about   
the presence I sensed this morning. So, what do I tell her?*   
"My stomach, of course."   
"More like your bottomless pit."   
"Either way, let's get going. Want a ride?" She grinned.   
"Sure. I enjoy riding on the back of the greatest martial artist in Japan."   
"The world, you mean," he corrected while shaking his finger at her. She chuckled.   
"Well, you do have the biggest ego in the world. That's for sure."   
"You've got that right! Now hop on, and let's get going."   
"Okay." She climbed on his back, and he was airborne in a flash. He leapt from rooftop   
to rooftop at an incredible pace. It only took him a matter of minutes to reach The Ucchan. He   
landed outside of the back entrance and let her down. She fetched her key from her pocket and   
let them both in. "I'll go ahead and start on dinner."   
"Is there anything I can do to help?"   
"Sure. You could eat it after it's ready," she stated with a wink.   
"Don't say I didn't offer."   
"Don't worry about it. Since we've had such a great day. It'll be my pleasure."   
"Okay." She turned on the light switch and fired up the griddle that was built into the   
counter. Ranma effortlessly jumped over the counter and landed softly on the other side. He sat   
down in the stool in front of Ukyou and watched her cook. She was extremely skilled in her art,   
and the first two plates off okonomiyaki were done in two minutes. She handed the plates to   
Ranma and immediately started cooking more.   
  
"I'm stuffed!" Ranma exclaimed happily   
"Me too," Ukyou groaned. "Too full, I think."   
"Nah. You can never be too full."   
"Easy for you to say."   
"That it is." He grinned cutely, and she hung her head.   
"Oi." Ranma yawned.   
"I'm pretty tired. You can really wear a guy out, you know?"   
"Hey, it's not my fault that you decided to train so rigorously this morning."   
"Hmm...you have a point there. Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for   
bed."   
"Okay. Goodnight."   
"You too." He slowly climbed the steps and made a beeline for the bathroom.   
Ukyou cleaned up both of their dishes and made sure the backdoor was secure. Then, she   
too headed upstairs to try to finish knitting a blanket she had been working on for a while.   
  
Author's notes: That's the end of chapter two. Right now, I have a little bit of a better grasp on   
the goals I wish to accomplish with this fic. The ending of this chapter wasn't nearly as   
suspenseful as the first. I hope the plot hook of the mysterious figure will be enough to keep your   
curiosity alive until I finish the next chapter. I still am writing this as I go though, so anything can   
happen. All, I'm doing is sitting back and watching the story take place in my head while my   
fingers move. I know everyone's a little OOC...well maybe more than a little, but I'm still having   
fun. Besides, this is fan fiction after all. ^_^ Anyway, please take a moment to review this chapter   
and tell me what you thought of it. Hey, it just might help speed up production. ^_~ I haven't   
decided what's going to happen in the next chapter yet. I guess I'll find out when I start working   
on it.


End file.
